fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tana/Supports
With Eirika C Support *'Tana:' Ah, Eirika. Shall we ride together a while? *'Eirika:' Tana, you seem well. And yes, I'd appreciate the company. *'Tana:' I feel I should apologize. I'm afraid I haven't been very much help to you, Eirika. To be honest, I'm still in training, and not quite battle-ready. Perhaps you'd fare better if I were not traveling with you... *'Eirika:' Tana, that's not true at all. You've been a great help to us. I have seen you in action. I know what I'm talking about. *'Tana:' Thank you, Eirika. Heh... I feel so foolish now. *'Eirika:' Why is that? *'Tana:' I look on you as a sister, Eirika. And yet, even though we're the same age, you seem so much more mature. *'Eirika:' Hardly... *'Tana:' It is you who even gave me the courage to leave the castle. I wanted to be out on my own, like you, to pattern my life after yours. I'm simply glad that we are friends. *'Eirika:' Me too, Tana. I'm glad you came. You help to remind me of better times. B Support *'Tana:' Oh, Brother... I'm going to get you for this, Brother... *'Eirika:' What's wrong, Tana? Has something happened to Innes? *'Tana:' My brother is so cruel! Listen to what he said to me! He told me that I was just in everyone's way... He said I should just go back home to Frelia... *'Eirika:' Oh, dear... *'Tana:' I'm so depressed. He's always like that, too. He just makes fun of me and insults me and teases me. I hate him so much! *'Eirika:' Tana, your brother has a strange way of showing his concern... But he IS concerned about you. You can see that, can't you? *'Tana:' Yes, but... *'Eirika:' Even my brother gets angry at me when I put myself at risk, even for a good cause. Your brother is harsh and rough of speech, but he doesn't want you to get hurt. *'Tana:' Well... I suppose you're right. *'Eirika:' Why don't we go speak with him later? I'll be right beside you. *'Tana:' Ah...all right. But, Eirika... I still envy you. *'Eirika:' Me? *'Tana:' You and Ephraim as so close... You understand one another. It must be...so nice I wish my brother and I shared that kind of connection. *'Eirika:' Well, we are twins, you know. I think that makes us slightly different from normal siblings. *'Tana:' But you two never fight or anything, do you? How do you two maintain such a close relationship? *'Eirika:' I... Well... Isn't that normal for twins? A Support *'Tana:' Eirika, are you all right? *'Eirika:' I am, thank you, Tana. I always feel better when you're around. *'Tana:' I've been wondering... Eirika, do you think I've grown stronger? I mean, stronger than when I was cooped up in the castle at least? *'Eirika:' Yes, of course you have. *'Tana:' Really? *'Eirika:' Tana, you should have more confidence in your abilities. If I had to rely on my own blade alone, I would not survive. But with you around, I know I can keep fighting. *'Tana:' You think? I guess I'm still not sure. Still, it is nice to hear you say that. Eirika, we'll get through this, the two of us. And when we do, let's sit together and just relax. *'Eirika:' Sure, Tana. But first, we'll have to apologize to King Hayden. *'Tana:' Oh... Father... I wonder if he's still mad. *'Eirika:' Yes, you probably should. *'Tana:' Say, Eirika. Could you... *'Eirika:' Of course... I understand. You and I will speak to him together. Don't you worry. With Ephraim C Support *'Tana:' Oh, Ephraim! I'm so glad to see you. *'Ephraim:' Tana, you should pull back to a safer location. What would we do if you were attacked by archers? *'Tana:' But...I want to go where you go. I feel safer when I'm close to you, Ephraim. *'Ephraim:' I'm sorry, but I won't be able to protect you if I get into a duel. I have to focus on fighting our enemies. *'Tana:' Oh, no... Please, Ephraim, don't speak to me like that. I've trained with Frelia's finest pegasus knights. I can fight, too! *'Ephraim:' But... *'Tana:' I'm sorry if I've been following you too closely lately... But I promise that I won't be a burden. I'll work my hardest. So, please! Don't make me stay behind and wait for you. *'Ephraim:' Tana... All right. If it's what you want. We'll go together. B Support *'Tana:' Ephraim, do you remember when we first met? *'Ephraim:' ...Ah, of course! It was at Castle Frelia, wasn't it? Eirika and I had been invited to visit for your birthday celebration. *'Tana:' Oh, I'm so glad you remembered! *'Ephraim:' King Hayden seemed so delighted that we'd come to visit. I think that was the first time I met Innes, too. *'Tana:' So, Ephraim, what did you think of the dress I was wearing? *'Ephraim:' I... Hm... I'm sorry, but I don't think I got a good look at it at the time. Perhaps you don't remember, but as soon as I arrived, Innes challenged me. We ended up having an archery match right when the party began. I think Innes won that match. *'Tana:' Do you remember my hair? I was so happy with it! *'Ephraim:' Your...hair? Uh... Well, right after our archery match, Innes challenged me to the spear. I think I won that match! *'Tana:' I'll bet you don't even remember what I said afterward! *'Ephraim:' Er, Innes can be persistent. After spears, we moved on to jousting. That time, I think it was... *'Tana:' Oh, you! You only remember what happened with my brother! You don't care about me at all, do you!? *'Ephraim:' Oh, no, no! That's not true. It's just... *'Tana:' Fine! Why should I care about you when you can't even be bothered to care about me? You just keep having fun with my brother and don't pay me any mind at all! *'Ephraim:' Tana, wait a minute! Hey! Don't go off on your own! ...What is she so upset about? A Support *'Tana:' Hello, Ephraim. Shall we take a break together? *'Ephraim:' Well, you're in a better mood today! *'Tana:' Huh? What do you mean? *'Ephraim:' Oh, nothing. Never mind. So, uh, what can I do for you? *'Tana:' Eirika helped me prepare lunch. I haven't tried it yet, but I'm sure it's delicious. Would you like to eat with me? *'Ephraim:' ...Tana. This is a battlefield. It's all right to take a break, but let's not let our guards down. *'Tana:' ... You're always like that. You're so stiff and formal and detached all the time. *'Ephraim:' Tana... What's the matter with you? You've been acting so odd lately. *'Tana:' Yes, I am acting funny. And it's all your fault, Ephraim! Whenever I try to talk to you, you always keep your distance! No matter how hard I try, you never open up to me. *'Ephraim:' That's not true... *'Tana:' Is there someone else? *'Ephraim:' What...? *'Tana:' It's just... You never pay any attention to me. You never have... It makes me so sad. All I want to do is be near you more and more. *'Ephraim:' ... Tana, you're still just a child at heart, aren't you? *'Tana:' Ephraim! Don't talk about me like that... *'Ephraim:' No, I meant it as a compliment. Because you're so young, your words have such a simple, honest purity... I do appreciate your affection. *'Tana:' Ephraim... Do you think you could make more time for me, so we can chat? *'Ephraim:' Yes...of course. But we don't have the luxury to stop and chat on the battlefield. We have an obligation to end this war first. Let's go. *'Tana:' Yes, all right. I'll see you later. I'm looking forward to it. With Syrene C Support *'Tana:' Syrene! *'Syrene:' Princess Tana! You've put the whole court in an uproar, you know? Running off to fight with this troop without a word to your father? *'Tana:' I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, but I'm fine. *'Syrene:' I was ordered to watch over you and ensure your safe return. I intend to stay by your side and serve as your bodyguard, Princess. *'Tana:' I'm happy to have you at my side, Syrene. Honestly, I was starting to get a little fed up. *'Syrene:' Why is that, Princess? *'Tana:' I saw that letter my father had sent. "Defend Tana to the death"!? Is he serious? The soldiers think so—they won't leave me alone! I appreciate the concern, but I'd like a LITTLE privacy! *'Syrene:' Ha ha ha... That does sound like King Hayden. He looked so sad when you left. It was more than I could bear. *'Tana:' ...I know. I feel bad... Hey, Syrene. Doesn't this remind you of when we were children? When we were together, it was like I finally had an older sister. *'Syrene:' That was my first assignment after graduating from the academy. I'd been asked to watch over you. It was a huge job for a young knight. But I enjoyed my work. You were always so kind. I miss those days. *'Tana:' I was so lonely when you got promoted to the pegasus knights. But now, I'm glad to see you've risen so high. It means that, even out here in the battlefield, we can spend time together. I want to talk about the old days, about Frelia and my father. *'Syrene:' Yes, let's. Shall we go now? *'Tana:' All right, but don't forget about tonight! B Support *'Tana:' Hello, Syrene! I'm so glad we talked the other night. I had so much fun. *'Syrene:' I did, too, my lady. I was quite surprised, in fact. The young Princess Tana I once knew has grown so much. *'Tana:' Y-you think so? Tell me, how have I changed? *'Syrene:' You're so serious now. This war has made you serious. You're not the same princess I remember from my youth. *'Tana:' I know that I've lived a sheltered life being the princess. I know that I've taken my family's wealth for granted. When I saw what the war had done to the people of Renais and Frelia, I knew that I needed to do something to change things. And you know what? You taught me something I never forgot. *'Syrene:' ...I did? *'Tana:' Yes, that's right. Your strength and pride as a pegasus knight. Your graciousness and kindness as a human being. Your example is a lesson that has stuck with me, Syrene. *'Syrene:' I'm honored to hear that I've had such an impact on you. You truly are a kind lady. Serving the Frelian royal house has been my greatest joy. *'Tana:' There's...another lesson I was hoping you could teach me. *'Syrene:' If I can help, I would be glad to. *'Tana:' I'd like you to teach me...cooking. *'Syrene:' I can make some traditional Frelian dishes, but I'm no gourmet chef... But if you don't mind, then I'd be happy to teach you what I know. *'Tana:' Thank you! When I return home to Frelia after this war is over, I hope to cook my parents a proper meal to apologize for running off. *'Syrene:' I'm sure they'll be surprised to see how much you've grown out here. Surprised and pleased. They'll certainly forgive you for going off on your own. *'Tana:' Sometimes, I wonder... I do hope that they forgive me. *'Syrene:' Of course they will. They're angry because they're concerned. If you return safely, they will be relieved, not upset. *'Tana:' You're right... Thank you, Syrene. But it can't hurt to ease their anger with some good food! *'Syrene:' Right you are, milady. I'll teach you everything I know about food. A Support *'Syrene:' That food you made the other night was fabulous. The soldiers told me about it. *'Tana:' Really? They were talking about my food? I was so nervous. *'Syrene:' You've learned the basics well. That's a solid foundation for all Frelian food. Take care of yourself, milady. I look forward to hearing how your parents respond to your cooking. *'Tana:' You take care of yourself, too, Syrene. It's your duty to protect me, right? Then I want you to fulfill your duty and promise to go home with me! *'Syrene:' I shall do what I can. But the battlefield can be a dangerous place, milady. If something happens to me, see to it that you return home safely. *'Tana:' Syrene... You're like a real sister to me. I've always admired you. You've taught me so much already, and there's so much more that I can learn from you... So you can't die. You have to come back home to Frelia with me. No matter what. *'Syrene:' Princess Tana... I shall never leave your side, milady. But if something should happen to me... If, perchance, I were to...to die, I would die happy knowing you were safe. Please, don't waste my sacrifice. Make it home, safe, alive, and well. *'Tana:' I will. I promise. But you have to promise me... Promise that you will do everything in your power to return home with me. *'Syrene:' I will, Princess Tana. We will return to Frelia together. I promise. With Cormag C Support *'Tana:' Hello, Sir Cormag. *'Cormag:' Princess Tana! That still sounds so odd to me. You know, I had no idea you were a princess at first. But please, just call me Cormag. There's no need for honorifics with me. *'Tana:' Cormag it is, then. I had a favor to ask of you. *'Cormag:' What would you have me do, Princess? *'Tana:' I'm prone to attacks from archers when I'm on the battlefield... *'Cormag:' That makes two of us. It's a common problem for airborne soldiers. *'Tana:' I thought perhaps we could keep watch for archers and warn one another. *'Cormag:' Hm. Yes, you've got a good idea there. A "buddy system" of sorts. But if you saw an ally in danger, you'd warn him regardless, wouldn't you? *'Tana:' Well, of course! But we're so high up that I was worried... If I saw an archer, I didn't think my voice would carry to you in time. Perhaps the neighing of a pegasus or the cries of a wyvern could carry far enough to warn the others. *'Cormag:' Oh! I see... Yes, we might not be able to hear each other in the heat of battle. But our steeds can be louder than either of us could. And trust me, my wyvern's shriek can pierce your ear from two leagues away. A brilliant idea, Your Highness. *'Tana:' Really? Thank you. *'Cormag:' Right, so if we see anything out there, we'll have our mounts call out, right? *'Tana:' Yes, and thank you, Cormag. B Support *'Tana:' Cormag, thanks for warning me about that archer the other day. Your wyvern startled me, but I think you may have saved my life! *'Cormag:' Well, you should thank him, then. I can't take credit for it. I mean, he started shrieking out to you before I even saw that bowman. *'Tana:' Really? That's amazing... In that case... Thank you. *'Cormag:' The bond between a wyvern and rider is close, and this guy's a smart one. I'm sure you and your pegasus are the same, wouldn't you say? *'Tana:' Oh, yes. It's the same with every knight and her pegasus. It's so sad to see how war has changed the way we relate to our animal allies. It's taking such a tremendous toll on these beautiful creatures. *'Cormag:' I agree. This whole war is ludicrous. War itself is madness, even more so if it's for greed or the fantasy of power. *'Tana:' I hope our efforts end this war quickly. I don't want to see anyone else die. *'Cormag:' Nor do I. But you cannot race headlong into battle. We'll need you to help rebuild our shattered nations, after all. We soldiers are expendable, but you regal types aren't. *'Tana:' Cormag, don't say that! *'Cormag:' But it's true. *'Tana:' No! No life is expendable! *'Cormag:' Your Highness... *'Tana:' Don't throw your life away. Promise me, will you? *'Cormag:' ... As you wish, Princess. I'll be careful. *'Tana:' I have your promise, Cormag. A Support *'Tana:' What are you fighting for, Cormag? *'Cormag:' What makes you ask? *'Tana:' I saw you fighting earlier... and for some reason, it made me sad. *'Cormag:' I see. I can think of many reasons why a man would fight. Atonement, revenge, entertainment... For power... For fun... But I don't know the reason I am fighting anymore. *'Tana:' Cormag... *'Cormag:' What more would you expect from a man who's lost his faith? A man whose emperor has gone mad, whose homeland is collapsing? *'Tana:' ...... What are you going to do when the war is over? *'Cormag:' I'll help rebuild Grado, of course, but I'm not sure beyond that. I doubt that I'll remain in Grado for long, though. They've branded me a traitor. I'll find no home awaiting me there. *'Tana:' Then why don't you come to Frelia? You can join us as an airborne knight! *'Cormag:' And what makes you think a traitor like me would be welcomed in Frelia? *'Tana:' You're no traitor, Cormag. You've stayed true to your beliefs. That sadness I saw in you comes from your own country's betrayal of those beliefs. Your sadness runs as deep as your faith in Grado once ran. I want your faith, your strength, and your passion to serve Frelia now. *'Cormag:' I appreciate the offer, but I cannot reforge the oaths I've broken. I'm sorry. *'Tana:' It's all right. I understand your feelings. However, if you ever wish to serve your beliefs again, remember my offer. *'Cormag:' I might just give up this soldiering nonsense and go into woodworking. *'Tana:' Then I'll track you down in your woodshop and ask again. *'Cormag:' You may not look it, but you're pretty strong willed for a princess. I'll think about your offer. With Innes C Support *'Tana:' Innes! *'Innes:' Tana... *'Tana:' I'm so glad to find you safe! Everyone back home is worried. Don't you worry, though. I'll protect you from now on. *'Innes:' ... Tana, what are you doing here? You have no place on the battlefield. I want you to return to Castle Frelia immediately. *'Tana:' Why does everyone say that!? I am one of Frelia's pegasus knights and a trained soldier! I studied with Syrene and Vanessa, two of Frelia's finest! *'Innes:' And you're also a Frelian princess. You should not be fighting. What would happen if you were injured? *'Tana:' No! I'm not going back! *'Innes:' Tana! *'Tana:' I won't go back! *'Innes:' Why does she always have to be like this? B Support *'Tana:' Did you see me out on the battlefield, Innes? *'Innes:' ...... *'Tana:' I knew I made the right decision, coming out here. I feel like our strategy is becoming much better, as is our fighting. You do agree, don't you, Innes? *'Innes:' I grant you some small credit for your achievements on the field of war. However, I still insist that you return to Frelia. *'Tana:' Why!? *'Innes:' It's true that you've gained some experience out on the battlefield. But your ignorance of the world around you is simply appalling. It must be tough for a pampered castle brat like you to interact with soldiers. *'Tana:' If you can say something like that to your own sister, I'm more worried about you. Even when you're right—and your judgment is good, I know—you're so blunt that I don't think many people will want to listen to you. *'Innes:' Never mind about me. This is about you, Tana. If you keep traveling with us, someone might take advantage of your naivet? More than anything, I can't allow that Ephraim to-- *'Tana:' What are you saying? Do you really think Ephraim and I-- *'Innes:' No. Even if you're not interested in him in the slightest, I... I simply do not want to see you get hurt. *'Tana:' Innes, what are you suggesting? If that's the way you're going to be, I just won't talk to you anymore! *'Innes:' Tana, wait. I'm not finished! Blast... A Support *'Tana:' Oh, Innes! Why can't you understand!? *'Innes:' Why can't you listen to your brother? Why are you always so stubborn!? *'Tana:' You're the stubborn one, Innes! Why can't you understand how I feel? You're my only brother, and I have no one else on whom I can rely... I don't want to waste our time together arguing! *'Innes:' Tana... *'Tana:' You don't know how much I envy Eirika and Ephraim their closeness. They understand one another's thoughts and feelings perfectly all the time! Why aren't we like that? Why do you never understand me, Innes? *'Innes:' Tana, wait. I don't say these things because I hate you. *'Tana:' That's a lie! You're always so mean to me, Innes! You make no effort to understand how I feel. *'Innes:' That's not true. I'm still your brother, and I think I know you better than anyone else. *'Tana:' ...Do you mean that, Innes? *'Innes:' Absolutely. Do you remember the incident with the crown? *'Tana:' Hm... ... Oh! I remember. It was when I was very little, and I lost Father's crown. He was so angry with me. I thought he would never stop yelling. I was so terrified of his wrath, and I just couldn't stop crying. I honestly believed Father would throw me in the dungeon! But you searched the castle from top to bottom, and you found the crown. And I remember what you told Father when you brought it back to him: "I took your crown, Father. I wanted to see what it would look like on my head." I remember how happy I was when I heard Father laughing at your words. I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world to have a brother like you. *'Innes:' I know how you feel better than anyone else. And that's no lie. *'Tana:' Innes... I understand now why you said what you said. But please, forgive me for being here, for not going home. I simply wanted to be near you, my beloved brother. *'Innes:' ... You win. I'll let you stay. But you be sure to apologize to our father when we return home. And don't worry too much. I'll be there with you when you do. *'Tana:' Really? I love you, Innes! You're the best brother anyone could have! *'Innes:' And you are quite a handful, Sister. With Marisa C Support *'Tana:' Oh! You're one of Gerik's mercenaries, aren't you? *'Marisa:' Frelia's princess... *'Tana:' Yes, that's right. I'm Tana. What's your name? *'Marisa:' Marisa. *'Tana:' Nice to meet you, Marisa! I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you all. Mercenaries, I mean. It's because of you that we're doing so well. *'Marisa:' It's my job, and I'm doing it. No need to thank me. *'Tana:' But I'd always heard mercenaries were renegades, cutthroats, and oath breakers. You're nothing like that, though. So that's why I wanted to thank you—for fighting so hard for us. *'Marisa:' It's not out of loyalty to you or to any kingdom. I'm happy as long as I have a chance to swing my sword. *'Tana:' Oh... Is that so... But it doesn't matter to me! You're helping us now, and I know you'd never betray us. *'Marisa:' I don't care what you think. *'Tana:' But-but... Oh, wait! Well... She doesn't talk much, does she... B Support *'Tana:' Oh, Marisa. *'Marisa:' ...... *'Tana:' What is it? What's the matter? Oh! Have you never seen a pegasus? *'Marisa:' ...Magnificent. *'Tana:' Is this your first time ever seeing a pegasus up close? *'Marisa:' Yes. I've fought beside pegasus knights, but I've never been this close before. *'Tana:' Well? What do you think? *'Marisa:' ... I thought they would have more delicate legs, because they fly so much. *'Tana:' Oh, they can gallop quite quickly. They don't always have to fly. *'Marisa:' Interesting. ... It is truly magnificent. Powerful and beautiful. *'Tana:' Would you like to touch him? Pet his head. Achaeus likes that. *'Marisa:' Touch...him? *'Tana:' Of course. Be my guest. Unless you're...scared? *'Marisa:' I'm not scared. ...Very well. ...... *'Tana:' That's it... ...... See? He is happy. *'Marisa:' Your pegasus is named...Achaeus... That is a good name. A strong name. *'Tana:' Thanks. Syrene named him. She's a pegasus knight. She's sort of my mentor. Someday, I want to be as graceful and strong as Syrene. And then, like Syrene, I'll pass my experiences on to the next generation. *'Marisa:' I see. I have no goal but to master my swordsmanship. *'Tana:' Oh, but that's a fine dream! Then let's keep working, shall we? *'Marisa:' ...Yes. A Support *'Tana:' Marisa, is it difficult to improve your swordsmanship? *'Marisa:' It is. I practice daily. I've fought a thousand men and won each time. And still, I have seen only the barest glimpse of what I could achieve. *'Tana:' Really... Maybe you shouldn't press yourself so hard. *'Marisa:' ...... *'Tana:' I can see how dedicated you are to becoming a better swordfighter. But if you focus too much on a lofty goal, you might not notice when you reach it. And I have no doubt you will reach it. *'Marisa:' ...... *'Tana:' What is it, Marisa? *'Marisa:' Why do you waste your time speaking with me, Princess? *'Tana:' Oh, am I not supposed to do that? *'Marisa:' It's not a matter of whether you should or should not. *'Tana:' At first, I thought you were brusque and...maybe a little intimidating, too. But you're not like that at all. You're just shy—and a poor conversationalist. *'Marisa:' A poor—You know, many of my fellow swordsmen still fear me. *'Tana:' I'm sure they do. Your grace with the sword is something else. But when you're not fighting, you're completely different. More pensive. You're so dedicated to your goal. You have that far-off look in your eyes, like you're lost in thoughts of love or something like that. *'Marisa:' You've already made up your mind, Princess, so there's no point in my arguing. *'Tana:' Then we agree! Oh, but there's one more thing. Just call me Tana. You don't have to keep calling me "Princess." *'Marisa:' Why? *'Tana:' We're friends now. *'Marisa:' Friends? *'Tana:' That's right! So just call me Tana. I don't want you to worry about royal titles and formality when we talk. You say you've dedicated yourself to the sword, but... that doesn't mean you can't have a friend or two, does it? *'Marisa:' ...... *'Tana:' ...... Well, Marisa? *'Marisa:' ...... No, that doesn't sound...bad. *'Tana:' Great! Boy, I don't know what I would have done if you'd said no. But there it is. We're friends now, right, Marisa? *'Marisa:' As you say, Tana. Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Supports Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts